Sean O'Rourke
The waiting room is quiet as Sean sits in silence, staring at a clock on the wall, the current time 11:28 am. The only noise is the ticking as he turns his sight to the letters inscribed upon the door opposite. Dr. H Kliesen , Altruism Senior Doctor.' Having been recently recommended to join the newly established Peace Walker programme by his superiors, Sean like all candidates is to receive a medical and character assessment that must be passed and approved by a senior Altruism health practitioner before being cleared to progress and join the elite members of Altruism's field operatives. The door to the office opens slightly, and a voice is heard from within. ''"Agent O'Rourke, if you please." ''Sean rises from his seat and makes his way to the door, pausing slightly before entering the office. It is a quaintly sized room, with several bookcases, a medical bed and monitoring equipment, a large desk and chairs, with a single window looking out into the sky. Sean noted how easy it is to forget that they were aboard an aircraft carrier thousands of feet in the air when you didn't look out of a window for a time. ''"Please, sit." The doctor motions to Sean to the seat opposite him, the other side of the desk. He rises from his chair and offers his hand, which Sean shakes before he sits. "A pleasure, it is nice to finally put a face to a name I have heard much about. Now then, you are here for the assessment correct?" Sean nods, deducing from the doctor's name and a tinge of accent that he is German in origin. "Good, good." ''the doctor continues. ''"What we will be doing is I will be asking you a series of mandatory questions relating to a copy of your file that I have from previous assessments, and you will answer accordingly as to allow me to carry out my evaluation of your character which i will then deliver to my superiors. Does that sit well with you?" ''Sean again nods. Doctor Kliesen prods his spectacles with his middle finger up to the ridge of his nose. ''"Very well, let us begin." "First, please state your full name and date of birth." Sean: "Jonathan Sean O'Rourke Jr, 28th of July 1995." Kliesen: "Interesting you choose to be called by your middle name. Do you wish for me to address you as Sean or Jonathan?" Sean: "Sean. It comes from my da being in the Army Rangers. I didn't want to just be known as Jonathan's son or Jonathan Jr, so I used my middle name for that purpose, and it carried on when I was recruited here." '' Kliesen seems to pause and writes down some notes on his clipboard. Kliesen: ''"There are no negative feelings towards your father?" Sean shakes his head. Sean: "Nothin' to do with that. Just didn't want to spend my time in the Rangers livin' in his shadow." Kliesen nods. Kliesen: "Understandable." "Where exactly were you born?" Sean: "Dublin, Ireland." Kliesen: "A popular city around the world, i have visited it several times. Whereabouts did you live?" Sean: "Just off Sherriff Street. Lived there till I joined the Rangers." Kliesen: "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with it. Was it a good place to be?" Sean is silent for several moments. Sean: "It was a life." "Tell me a bit about your background. How was it you ended up working for Altruism?" Sean: "It's a long story." Kliesen pushes his glasses up his nose once again. Kliesen: "You strike me as the non-talkative type Mr O'Rourke. Yet I hear when needed, you communicate exceedingly well, such as with your unit." Sean tilts his head to stare at Kliesen but is silent. Kliesen: "Very well. So from your file, I see you spent much of your youth in....precarious situations." Sean remains silent. Kliesen sighs but continues. Kliesen: "You seemed to rack up felonies quite quickly. Theft, vandalism, gang violence. Says here that you had already been arrested several times before the age of sixteen." Sean is silent still for several moments before speaking. Sean: "It was what it was. Life was hard, ended up with certain crowds." Kliesen nods as Sean speaks, scribbling down notes. Kliesen: "It clearly had an impact upon your family. I see you were expelled from several schools and then at sixteen you were shipped off to join the army. Do you think that helped you gain a hold on your life?" Sean: "I hated it at first. But when you get your arse beat day after day, you have to adapt to survive." Kliesen: "I see. From what I can see, you spent several years in the basic infantry before joining the Rangers. A move you chose or spurred on by your father?" Sean falls silent once again at the mention of his father. Kliesen: "I take it that I have hit a nerve. Very well. So you served with the Rangers up until the age of twenty five, whereby you were contacted and recruited by Altruism into the combat unit. You've served with the unit for five years, and now are being potentially selected for the Peace Walkers. I would say most impressive for a man who has just turned thirty and is an ex-convict don't you think?" Sean flares his nostrils. Sean: "We all have our demons." Lkiesen: "Very true Mr O'Rourke, very true." "Tell me about your family. Are you close with them?" Sean: "Not particularly." Kliesen: "I was led to believe that the Irish in particular were a very family orientated people." Sean raises an eyebrow. Sean: "Mmm, and we all sit around all day drinking whiskey and eating potatoes." Kliesen raises his own brow in a challenging manner. Kliesen: "I meant no offence Mr O'Rourke. But I take it that your familial issues are caused by your past no?" Sean: "Well I never particularly got on with my da in the first place. Grumpy bugger, and was never around when me and Ellie were kids." Kliesen: "I take it that is your sister Eleanor?" Sean nods. Sean: "He was in the army pretty much since I was born. So seeing him was rare, and when we did, he was just a miserable sod. Drank a lot, said little. Was quick to beat any of us once he had enough to drink." Kliesen: "And your mother?" Sean: "Mam and I have a strained relationship. She never really forgave me for what I did when I was a teenager, and I suppose I never really forgave her for bein' so absent in her head. She drank too. A lot o'the time it was me havin' to raise Ellie, makin' sure she was ready for school, cookin' our dinner, the kinda stuff kids shouldn't have to be doin', especially when they have parents." Kliesen: "I see. And what about your sister?" Sean: "Me an' Ellie still talk. I wouldn't say we're best friends, both made a lot of bad decisions but still there for each other if we need it. We both grew up in the same situation so we get each other." "I imagine it was hard essentially living in your father's shadow. How are your relations with him now?" Sean: "He's dead." Kliesen adjusts his glasses and looks over his notes briefly. Kliesen: "Ah. Forgive me, that knowledge was not known to us. I am sorry for your loss." Sean: "Don't be." Kliesen: "How did he pass, if you don't mind me asking?" Sean was silent, looking down at the floor before returning his gaze. Sean: "Heart attack. About 3 years back. Drink had caught up with him, he was already suffering from liver and kidney problems, but he wouldn't stop. He got his comeuppance." Kliesen: "I see. Well, let us move on." "How would you describe your sexual orientation?" Sean raises his brows in a frown towards the doctor. Sean: "I fail to see how that's relevant to the assessment." Kliesen: "Please Mr O'Rourke, we are after all an equal-opportunities organisation." Sean sighs. Sean: "Fine. Heterosexual." "I see from your marital status on your file it says you are currently single. Is that accurate?" Sean nods in response. Kliesen: "Care to add anymore to that Mr O'Rourke? Are there any notable past relationships we should be aware of?" Sean: "No." "Do you follow a particular faith?" Sean: "I was raised Catholic but religion was pretty lost on me when I grew into my teens." Kliesen: "Would you class yourself as a believer in any capacity?" Sean: "I suppose if there was irrefutable proof of a higher power, but there isn't any that I've seen." Kliesen nods and clears his throat. "Would you class yourself as having a disability? We are of course for equal measures but we need to be sure of your physical and mental state." Sean: "No." Kliesen seems to pause, scanning over his clipboard. Kliesen: "It seems in the past you were diagnosed with clinical depression and put on anti-depressant for a period. Would you not class that? After all, depression is often highly recurring." Sean: "It's in the past. Hasn't bothered me for years." Kliesen:'' "''It was during your time with the combat unit that you lost your left arm and had it replaced with a bionic prosthesis. Has that not left you with any mental scars?" Sean clutches the arm in question with his right hand. Sean: "It was hard to get used to, but now just feels as if it was a natural part of me. Though I still have occasional phantom pain. It has it's uses though." "What aspects of working with Altruism have you enjoyed so far? Now you are hopefully joining the Peace Walkers, what challenges do you imagine will be set to you and how will you rise to them?" Sean: "It is what it is. I get in there, do my job." Kliesen chuckles. Kliesen: "I think you sell yourself short Mr O'Rourke. From what I have read about you, not only do you do your job, and do it well, but you also take care of your team in the process. Have you not saved several of your comrades from situations whereby they may not be here otherwise?" Sean: "I did what I had to do. A dead team member is no use to any of us when we have things to achieve as a unit." Kliesen: "Quite right. But I sense something in you far more than just a professional concern for your colleagues." Sean: "As I said, we need to get the job done as a team, and if we lose someone through carelessness, then we aren't the team we thought we were." "What strengths and weaknesses do you think you possess? Sean: "I get the job done. I guess I could bit a bit more open with people." Kliesen: "Very observant of you. Anything else to add?" Sean: "Not that I care to discuss." "We like to ensure a healthy environment. Do you have any particular hobbies or interests outside of your work life?" Sean: "I like working on my bike. Gives me room to think, peace." Kliesen flips through his notes. Kliesen: "Ah yes, the one you bought over when you were recruited, a...." He pauses in trying to decipher the name of said bike. Sean: "Harley Iron 883." Kliesen: "It may seem odd to some given the level of our technology that you choose to maintain such a primitive machine, at least in today's terms." Sean: "It's one of the few reminders of my old life that isn't damaged. Besides, nothing like being out on the road, free with no one else around." "Do you consider yourself to have any notable skills that you could bring to your new role?" Sean: "Well, I know the Peace Walker program is looking for people with different ability ranges. If they want someone experienced in combat and tactics, then I imagine that's why they've put me forward." Kliesen: "I see from your file that although you are experienced in using firearms, you prefer close combat methods whenever possible. What is it about physical combat that appeals to you?" Sean: "Nothing to do with appeal. Anyone can use a gun, but what happens if you don't have one, or are out of ammo? Plus with a gun more often that not, you're going to kill someone. Even if the bullet doesn't hit a vital organ, there's always risk of major blood loss, infection. If you can take someone out in a way the situation calls for, it can give you a lot of advantages." Kliesen: "Such as?" Sean: "Say you need to bring back a target for interrogation. Shooting them dead isn't going to do any good, and even if you didn't shoot to kill, they might die in transit. Whereas if you know how to to knock a target out, it makes the job easier." Kliesen: "But surely that it what Altruism uses tranquiliser for, in case of scenarios such as the one you have just described no?" Sean: "Tranqs can knock people out, sure. But they can also interfere with bloodwork, cause reactions in targets with weak immune systems, low blood pressure. A solid and controlled punch to the head might cause bruising, but a target will recover from that quickly. You can be taught how how to pull punches, exert different levels of physical force, target weak spots on a body, but if you shoot someone and something goes wrong, there's not much chance of coming back from that." Kliesen: "My my Mr O'Rourke, a man of science. I never expected it from you." Sean: "Not really. Just a guy who knows the difference between killing and not going over the edge." "Say you were put in a situation whereby an enemy unit had taken four hostages; the President of the United States, your sister and a civilian mother and child, and you could only save one. What action would you take?" Sean: "Depends on the situation. If he was a bad president then fuck 'im. Besides, America's always got ten new ones lined up if one goes. Ellie knows I'd look out for but if the time called for us to rescue someone more important, she'd get it. The mum and kid would be my priority. We're here to do a lot of things, but savin' civilians is our highest priority." Kliesen pauses and stares at Sean as if trying to observe his thoughts. Kliesen: "An interesting outlook indeed. So you would forsake the life of one of the most powerful men in the world over a mother and her child, perhaps from a tiny unknown village?" Sean nods. Sean: "Everytime. They're an innocent, with an innocent child. And besides, politicians are usually full of shit. How many times have politicians authorised the bombing of some tiny village in the Middle East in the name of culling terrorism? Or started a war to 'end a regime', but in reality to steal a poorer country's natural resources?" Kliesen: "Indeed. Perhaps we should move on to the next question." "Your recommendation to the Peace Walkers is largely based upon your involvement during the attempted coup of the Japanese Prime Minister in 2023, bringing the takeover to a close. How did you feel at the time?" Sean: "What do you mean?" Kliesen: "Surely you must have felt something at the time? Why don't you run me through exactly what happened? I'm afraid I am somewhat unfamiliar with the case. How was it that we became involved, a military coup sounds like something standard militaries should be dealing with." Sean: "God's Eye were involved. They had instilled agents into the LDP and even into the Kantei itself, who were posed to dispose of and overthrow the Prime minister and therefore gain access to Japan's nuclear technology. We were called in because unbeknownst to even the Prime Minister, these 'advisor's' had begun construction on a Metal gear, based off blueprints of REX. Once intel had been shared, the Japanese military went in to quell the enemy forces while we went in to disarm and dismantle the Metal Gear." Kliesen: "It was during the mission you lost your arm, correct?" Sean nods, albeit hesitantly. Sean: "God's Eye had left one of their strike squad guarding the plant where the Gear was being developed. Our unit was under heavy fire by the guards as it was, but I tried to take the guy on. Some bullshit about calling himself one of the Four Horsemen, War or something. We fought and it ended with him literally tearing my arm off, must've been infested with nanites to do that. Luckily, he was distracted enough that we were able to disable the Gear and he along with most of the guards scampered." Kliesen: "I see. It must have been a hard time for you recovering from such an ordeal." Sean: "It's not exactly something I'd rush to do again." "After attending your psychological overview, you were classed as being an ISTJ MBTI type. Do you agree with the assessment?" Sean: "You'll have to forgive me doc but psychology isn't really my thing. Want to sum it up for me?" Kliesen: "Certainly. The MBTI system is a way to....categorise your character. Obviously not down to the core, but an overview of your personality. For example, you have been identified as an ISTJ. In short, you are quiet, fairly serious and believe in earning success through thoroughness and concentration on tasks. You are practical, orderly, matter-of-fact, logical, realistic and dependable. You see to it that everything is well organised and you take responsibility. You make up your own mind as to what should be accomplished and work towards it steadily, regardless of protests or distractions. Would you agree with that overview?" Sean takes a moment to consider. Sean: "Well, when you put it like that, that does sound a lot like me I suppose." Kliesen gives a stifled chuckle. Kliesen: "I would be inclined to agree Mr O'Rourke. Obviously the MBTI system isn't infallible, or describes you as a person down to one hundred percent, but it's a decent guideline." "Finally, are there any notes you wish to add or questions you have?" Sean: "Not that I can think of. I'd say if there's no more questions, we're done." Kliesen nods and scribbles down a note before rising, Sean doing the same. The two man exchange handshakes before Sean moves to the door. Kliesen: "A pleasure Mr O'Rourke. I will submit my final verdict to my superiors shortly, and you should hear back within the next forty eight hours. Do take care now." Sean nods and exits, shutting the door. Final Report - Jonathan Sean O'Rourke Candidate's Observational Background Information Jonathan Sean O'Rourke Jr was born on the 28th of July, 1995 to Jonathan Patrick O'Rourke Sr and Siobhan Edith O'Rourke, an officer in the Army Ranger Wing and a part-time factory worker respectively. The eldest of two children, he and his younger sister Eleanor Marie O'Rourke grew up in Sherriff Street, inner city Dublin, an area to this day renowned for it's poor conditions and high level of gang and drug activity. As a child and youth, Mr O'Rourke displayed many signs of delinquency and first gained a criminal record at the age of thirteen for theft. Arson, vandalism and gang violence were added to his record over the next three years, possibly due to the lack of any true parental figure, with his father being absent for long periods and his mother seeming to neglect the children to largely fend for themselves. At the age of sixteen, Mr O'Rourke was drafted into the Irish Federal Army and seemed to make a turnaround of his life, becoming disciplined and hard working. At the age of twenty one, he became a new member of the Army Ranger Wing, serving underneath his father. He took part in numerous high risk operations and gained success and renown within the unit, before being approached circa 2020 by Altruism. After a short transition period he joined the Combat Unit of Altruism and took part in several anti-Metal Gear operations, his most notable involvement being in the 2023 attempted coup of the Japanese Prime Minister by God's Eye. As of 2025, he has been recommended for a highly coveted position within the Peace Walker programme, the outcome of which shall be decided upon the receipt of this report to the relevant parties. Candidate's Observational Personality and Behaviour Mr O'Rourke could be seen by many he comes across as cold, blunt and even rude or dismissive, whereas my findings show a rather deeply caring man, but one trapped beneath many different emotions as a result of his past. I believe he creates a barrier between himself and others as a way of coping, so that not only will no one damage him, but that he does not risk damaging others. I believe that by being part of a tight knit unit, dependant on one another at all times, he could greatly benefit from not simply working alongside his colleagues, but forming meaningful relationships. Candidate's Observational Relationships My main concern when it comes to Mr O'Rourke's relationships is his lack of them. He keeps even his own family at bay, seemingly preferring his own company and can be prone to spending great amounts of time in isolation, which I fear can reach unhealthy levels. His father passed as of March 3rd 2022 due to organ failure. He possesses a near non-existent relationship with his mother, while having a relationship with his sister seemingly more like an acquaintance than family. Although Mr O'Rourke has shown he is capable of leading and commanding colleagues, he has yet to develop any strong ties, especially within the organisation. Candidate's Observational Strengths and Weaknesses I believe by far, Mr O'Rourke's greatest strength lies in his drive for success while displaying realism, which makes him an apt member of Altruism and potential leadership material. His tactical vision, combat abilities and sense of practicality add to the list. I am led to perceive that his biggest weakness is his guard of his emotions and subsequent barrier to forming bonds. If he is ever to become a leader figure, he must develop a strategy to break down his walls and let others in. I believe Mr O'Rourke sees himself as somewhat of a lone wolf. But even the strongest lone wolf cannot survive alone for long. Candidate's Observational Likes and Dislikes My observations detail that Mr O'Rourke likes the following: * Privacy * Order and organisation * Improving his field of knowledge (Through reading, researching etc) * Honing his skills '' * ''Maintaining his motorcycle * Roast lamb and roasted potatoes. Notable dislikes are as follows: * Unnecessary socialisation * Messiness * Having no goal to work towards * Long stories/explanations * Avocado, bananas and mint. Candidate's Observational Abilities Having studied Mr O'Rourke's file in depth, I believe his strongest ability lies in his close combat skills. While he clearly spent much of his youth brawling, and becoming quite adept at it it seems, during his time with the forces and Altruism he has studied various combat martial arts, including but not limited to Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Aikido, Krav Maga and Sambo, as well as Altruism's own CQC training. '' ''Although he does not use them as frequently as other colleagues, he appears to be rather efficient with firearms of great range, having trained with them in the forces. He also seems to be a resourceful field tactician and has skill as both a mechanic and a pilot. Lastly, he displays a degree of multilingualism, fluent in English, Italian and Spanish, as well as being able to speak existing Irish Gaelic. Candidate's Observational Equipment While not his go to weapons of choice, Mr O'Rourke seems to largely favour the German manufactured Heckler and Koch firearms, using the following: Heckler and Koch USP 'Universal Self-Loading Pistol' - Handguns Heckler and Koch HK416 - Assault Rifle Franchi SPAS-12 - Combat Shotgun Heckler and Koch MP5 - Submachine Gun Heckler and Koch MG5 - Machine Gun Heckler and Koch MR308 - Sniper Rifle He also utilises several Eickhorn KM2000 combat knives, both for close combat and ranged purposes. As with all Combat Unit members, he is equipped on missions with all standard items, such as tactical parachutes, heat signature detectors and so on. Although unconventional seeing as Altruism owns and operates many vehicles, Mr O'Rourke also uses his own personal motorcycle when needed, a Harley Davidson Iron 883, first developed in 2016. Mr O'Rourkes bionic arm comes with it's own uses aside from being a functional replacement limb. Designed by Sunny and comprised of a lightweight titanium alloy injected with nanites, the arm is far stronger than any human appendage, even of the arm of a Olympic body-builder. It is capable of breaking through concrete with ease and has a force of being able to crush and bend steel. The arm also contains several features hidden in side compartments: * A HUD display, showing the owners vital statistics, tracking system, a small range radar, local times etc * A grappling hook * Reloadable tracer discs * A gas propellant (Can be fitted with sleeping gas, mace etc) Candidate's Observational Physical Condition Mr O'Rourke is in excellent fitness and physical health, despite the fact that he smokes cigarettes and drinks alcohol. While his left arm is a bionic prosthetic it does not seem to hinder him. His body would most likely be suited for the enhancements the Peace Walker Program installs with very little chance of rejection. Candidate's Observational Mental Condition While Mr O'Rourke is certainly on the introverted spectrum and has shown some difficulty in opening up, I do not believe him mentally stunted in any way. He has displayed he is of sharp mind and is capable of making both difficult decisions in a short window of time and analytical theories on sufficient evidence. He has in the past suffered from depression, but has not had an episode in over ten years. Candidate's Observational Role Suitability and Final Assessment It is in my medical opinion after having done extensive research into Mr O'Rourke's background, file and having interviewed him face to face, I believe he would make a highly suitable candidate for the Peace Walker Programme, hosting a number of skills that could prove to be a substantial asset to Altruism's Elite Forces. While he may need some reinforcement in the social area, I am certain he would make for a vital part of Altruism's anti-Metal Gear strike force. Jonathan Sean O'Rourke - Pass Signed Dr. Hans Kliesen, PhD in Biochemistry, Psychology and Anatomical Studies '